First Love
by MiKaou Yacchan
Summary: "O...iya Hinata, apakah kamu tahu? kalau bulan dan bintang itu adalah lambang keabadian cinta, dan apakah kamu tau bahwa cinta pertama itu adalah cinta yang abadi?" Songfic, First Love by Utada Hikaru. Maaf saia gak bisa bikin summary. RnR please?


OHAYO...MINNA...*woiii..jangan teriak-teriak disini gak ada yang namanya minna...

AH...akhirnya saia bisa menjadi author juga selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya*lebay ah...

Ini fic pertamaku,hehehe..baru-baru saia sudah membuat song fic .Gomen kalau jelek, bashing, garing, Atau apalah..

Karena saia baru disini mohon bimbingannya,para senpai hehehe...

Ok..kita mulai saja!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

First Love © Mangaka Bonna Chan...

WARNING : OOC,BASHING,GAJE,GARING.

Pairing :SasuHina

HAPPY READING...

... ...

Kring...kring..kriiing...

Gubrak..Duak...

Aduh...huh, baru bangun aja udah kena ...hai..kenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, umurku sekarang 15 tahun tepatnya sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas x, tapi belum sah menjadi anak kelas x loh...karena sekarang akan mulai kegiatan MOS disekolahku,Ah..aku paling malas kegiatan itu,Kegiatan dimana semua anak kelas 10 akan, DiKerjain, Dipermalukan ,Dan juga disuruh yang macam-macam.

Kulihat jam wekerku..yang tadi aku banting.

APAAAA...TIDAK...Ya ampun sudah jam 6, sedangkan jam 6.30 sudah mulai masuk.

Segera ku ambil langkah seribu, untuk mandi aku harus cepat karena sekolahku itu cukup jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku harus naik ojek untuk kesana agar lebih cepat *hah...ojek..Hello bahasa dari mana tuh? *digantung...dipohon beringin.

Setelah berpakaian,ku kembali melihat jam dan, sekarang sudah jam 6.15 Ya ampun...15 menit lagi waktu ku, sakin terburu-burunya aku mengambil alat-alat yang ada saja ditempat belajarku.

Dengan berpakaian yang kurang rapi, aku keluar kamar, bahkan sakin paniknya aku lupa menyisir rambutku yang masih dikuncir Dango, dan tak rapi pastinya *persis seperti author...,setelah semuanya beres, aku pun segera keluar tapi ada yang menghentikanku sebuah suara...

" Loh..hinata chan kamu tak sarapan? "tanya seseorang dari belakang yang mengagetkanku ternyata pas ku lihat dia ayahku Hyuuga Hiashi.

" Tidak dulu yah..aku masih kenyang, sudah dulu ya..yah aku terburu-buru" jawabku.

" Kamu terlambat?..kalau begitu biar ayah antar kamu pakai mobil ya..biar cepat " tawar ayah Dengan ekspresi muka khawatir.

" Tidak koq yah..aku tak terlambat,hm..o.. iya..aku ditunggu temenku, dah dulu ya Yah...Bye.. "

Dengan jawaban seadanya aku meninggalkan ayah, tapi tak lupa aku menciumnya.

Huh...sebenarnya aku kasihan pada ayah, dia seperti sangat khawatir tadi padaku, tapi akan lebih kasian lagi kalau dia mengantarku,aku tak ingin merepotkannya ku ini kan sudah kelas 10, yah..walau belum resmi hehehe...

END HINATA P.O.V...

...

Tibalah hinata dipangkalan ojek,dilihatnya ada 1 tukang ojek, dengan motornya, lalu ia langsung kesana, hosh..hosh..hosh..dengan nafas yang terengah-engah hinata masih dalam posisisnya, untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara

" Pak..Tolong antarkan anak saya ke Konoha Senior High School, ya pak, hati-hati ya pak, jangan ngebut,kasian anak saya pak " kata seorang ibu berambut panjang hitam, dengan disamping anak lelaki bermata Onyx, dan yang bikin hinata tertawa melihat rambut anak lelaki itu berambut Raven yang mirip pantat ayam, tapi Hinata menahan tawanya.

" Hah..anak itu SMA gak salah?..." batin Hinata.

" Sasuke mami tinggal ya...jangan lupa makanannya dimakan, mami gak mau kamu sakit mami khawatir banget kalau kamu sakit " jelas ibu itu yang panjang lebar, sambil mengelus pipi anaknya dengan tampang sangat khawatir.

" sepertinya...anak itu disayang banget, tapi aku heran anak itu kan sudah SMA badannya tinggi,kekar pula kenapa masih diperlakukan seperti bayi ya.." batin Hinata,sebenarnya Hinata ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya tapi hal itu dia kurung lagi.

" Sasuke...jawab pertanyaan mami dong..diem aja, kamu sakit? " Tanya ibu itu lagi.

" udahlah..mi aku gak apa-apa koq, kalau mami begini terus entar aku malah terlambat, udah ya...pak jalan" akhirnya anak lelaki itu bicara juga

" Yaudah...hati-hati ya..sasuke,pelan-pelan ya pak..." kata ibu itu lagi.

" Iya..bu.. " jawab tukang ojek itu.

Hinata malah hanya diam saja,ia terus melihat adegan antara ibu, anak, dan, tukang ojek.

Dan akhirnya ia sadar juga..

" Ah...mampus gue nih..5 menit lagi, kurang ajar tu kan tadi ojek gue...g ara-gara dia nyebelin-nyebelin, malah udah jalan lagi..sial-sial..BAKA..BAKA.. " Hinata terus berteriak-teriak tak peduli orang sekitarnya melihatnya.

Akhirnya...Hinata memilih berjalan kaki, karena tak ada kendaraan lain, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, tak lama ia seperti ingin pingsan tapi ia harus bertahan karena sebentar lagi akan sampai disekolahnya.

" Cia yo...Hinata...Ganbatte...Hinata.." Batin Hinata.

Ternyata..ia sudah sampai didepan gerbang, dan ternyata belum ditutup gerbangnya, ia pun masuk dan,ke kelasnya X5.

Ia pun,masuk ke kelasnya,dengan muka yang pucat, ia pun mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

TOK...TOK..TOK..

Dan ada yang membuka pintunya, ternyata kakak OSIS berambut pirang,dikuncir satu,dengan name tag bertuliskan Fraulien Yamanaka ino.

( fraulien..itu kata panggilan semasa kita MOS panggilan khusus yang harus diingat anak kelas 10, pengganti kata kakak ) .*jiah...mentang-mentang waktu itu jadi osis dipanggilnya kayak gitu.. *hehehe...

" Hm...kau terlambat ya... " tanya kakak osis itu.

" Iya kak...maaf. " jawab Hinata lemas.

" Kenapa ? koq kamu bisa terlambat ? " tanya kakak osis itu lagi.

" S...sa..saia kesiangan kak " jawab Hinata pasrah.

" O...kalau begitu kamu taruh tasmu dikursi, dan ikut saya " kata kakak osis itu.

Yang disuruh...hanya mengangguk lemas.

" Nah…sekarang kamu, lari muterin lapangan 10 kali, dan memakai name tag kamu, OK.."

" Iya…kak" jawab Hinata lirih.

Hinata keluar dari kelasnya, dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai.

" Hinata…Ganbatte…" Batin hinata.

Ia lalu memulai hukumannya, ia berlari muterin lapangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Ah…..sial gara-gara dia PANTAT AYAM ANAK MAMI….gue jadi yang kena sialnya, awas aja tuh orang kalau ketemu huf…" Batin Hinata.

"Hey..ino siapa itu? anak kelas 10 ya… " Tanya seorang lelaki bermata Onyk yang bukan lain adalah ketua osis disekolah itu, UCHIHA SASUKE.

" Hm…iyalah sasuke, dia tuh baru pertama kali MOS aja udah cari masalah, yaitu **TERLAMBAT "**

Kata Ino dengan gaya bicara di imut-imutin, dan ditekankan kata terlambat.

" O… " Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

" Sasuke…entar istirahat kita kekantin bareng yuk.." Tawar ino yang mukanya di imut-imutin.

(padahal gak sama sekali imut) *Author diShintenshin.

Yang diajak bicara malah melongos pergi.

Sepertinya Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi berlari padahal baru 5 putaran. *what….PADAHAL , gimana hinata gak kuat orang dia baru aja jalan dari rumah ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh, dan sekarang disuruh lari 10 putaran mengelilingi lapangan yang cukup luas *emang…author baru lari 1 putaran mengelilingi lapangan sekolah aja udah pingsan wkwkwkw…

Lalu ia berhenti sebentar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

hosh..hosh..hosh…

tak sengaja Sasuke melihat Hinata yang terlihat ingin jatuh, sasuke pun berlari dan hap lalu ditangkap hahaha..emang hinata cicak *dikaiten.

Dengan sigap sasuke menggendong hinata ke ia tidurkan ke ranjang, dan menunggu petugas PMR datang, selama diUKS gak tau kenapa Sasuke terus memandangi wajah hinata,

" manis " terlintas dipikiran Sasuke, Sasuke pun hanya senyum-senyun gaje.

HINATA POV'S 

" Ah… kenapa disini panas ya..loh..koq ada udara panas sih didahi ku "

Lebih baik kubuka mataku,melihat kalau aku sekarang berada dimana.

KYAAAA…..

DEG…DEG…DEG…

" Aduh..kenapa denganku, kenapa jantungku tak berdetak cepat banget, aduh..diem dong..siapa sih dia?...kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi deket banget tadi… "

" Ah…lebih baik aku membuka mataku lagi, melihat siapa lelaki itu, jangan-jangan dia mau macam-macam lagi "

Ku buka mataku….

END HINATA POV'S

KAU….

Serempak mereka berkata.

" Mau apa kau…kau pasti mau macam-macam kan, ayo..kalu kamu mau macam-macam sama aku ayo..maju aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam termuda dikarate ayo…"

Kata Hinata sedikit syok.

" T…tunggu aku tidak mau macam-macam sama kamu,tadi aku melihat kamu jatuh pingsan dilapangan, jadi aku bawa kamu kesini deh.." jelas Sasuke.

" terus..kamu ngapain disini, mana petugas PMR'a, dan kenapa juga tadi kamu mendekat ke wajahku ketika aku masih setengah bangun hah..? " Tanya hinata.

" SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK AKAN MACAM-MACAM, AKU DISINI HANYA INGIN MENEMANIMU SEMENTARA, SAMBIL MENUNGGU PETUGAS PMR DATANG "

Bentak Sasuke yang kontan membuat Hinata kaget.

Hinata tidak akan tinggal diam dibentak seperti itu,sampai membuatnya kaget ia pun angkat bicara.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH..TIBA-TIBA MEMBENTAKKU, TENANG AJA KENAPA?.." Hinata balas membentak.

Sasuke hanya diam.

" Gara-gara kau…aku jadi seperti ini, kau sudah mengambil kendaraan ku satu-satunya untuk ke sekolah tepat waktu , DASAR PANTAT AYAM ANAK MAMI "

Bentak hinata kesal,ia pun segera turun dari ranjang,dan keluar dari UKS menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke Sweatdrop, mendengar kata yang terakhir tadi diucapkan hinata.

" DASAR PANTAT AYAM ANAK MAMI "

Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang kata-kata itu, dan terus beribu-ribu pertanyaan dibenaknya.

" Tau dari mana dia bahwa aku adalah anak mami " Batin Sasuke.

∞∞∞∞β∞∞∞∞

Hinata kembali ke kelasnya, dan hinata bisa lega karena dikelasnya lagi tidak ada kakak kelas, ia pun langsung duduk dibangkunya dengan muka ditekuk karena kesal.

Sementara itu kegiatan MOS di KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL masih berjalan dengan lancar.

T.B.C.

Huft...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, yey...yey...senangnya *bernari-nari ria memakai kalau chap 1 nya gantung hehe... Sippp...chap selanjutnya menyusul O iya...bagi sasuke FC gomen banget...kalau disini sasuke jadi anak mami hehehe...tapi sebenarnya sasuke bukan anak mami koq,disini dia hanya diperlakukan sebagai anak mami doang koq...karena sasuke mengidap penyakit...

Ok...penasaran kan nantikan chap berikutnya hehehe...o..iya saia punya kuis gaje yang menang dapat sasuke khukhukhu...*dikeroyok Sasuke FC

ok ini kuisnya...: Akhirnya...akan Happy Ending atau Heppy Endang? wkwkw...

jangan lupa REVIEWnya...ya..


End file.
